


I Need You to Need Me

by DarkLadyArcher



Series: Love Conquers All [2]
Category: Transformers
Genre: Gay Sex, Love Conquers All, M/M, Robot Gay Sex, Robot!Hologram Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 06:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLadyArcher/pseuds/DarkLadyArcher
Summary: Sequel to I want you to Want me





	1. No Pleasure Without Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Four years after many things have happened and Sam is needed to make Will feel again.

"You’re destroying your self Will, stop being so stupid your daughter needs you." The young man who had once been a lover of Will Lennox spoke angrily at the mourning solider.  
"I should never let her convince me to go to the city, I could have stopped it Sam, if I had just been faster…" Will said what he had been repeating over the last four days as he mourned the loss of his wife. He had been hurt as well, his left leg would never fully heal the doctor said because the muscles were not growing back correctly. Annabelle who was eight years old and would have been starting third grade in the fall had lost her left ear from the explosion and her left eye was severely damaged. Sam had come as quickly as possible with Bumblebee. Bumblebee was now trying to convince Ironhide that a complete vendetta and suicide mission against the newly formed and surprisingly strong Decepticon army was not going to help anyone especially Will.  
Sam was frustrated and tired as well as saddened by the state of Will. Will hadn't showered or slept in over 48 hours and the doctors and nurses, even the psychiatrist had given up on him. Sam couldn't think of anything to do to get Will out of his slump so he did something spontaneous. He slapped Will hard against his cheek feeling the wet tears on his hands as he looked at it reddening from the pain. Will seemed to be surprised out of his self-loathing long enough to look at him as if he had seen him for the first time in his life. His eyes brightened and he looked around at himself realizing where he was and what he had been doing.  
"I'm sorry Sam, thank you for that." Will said attempting a smile.  
"You need to take a shower buddy and get a new set of clothes." Sam said soothingly smiling back encouragingly.  
Will nodded and got up slowly leaning heavily on Sam's shoulder for support they moved into the hospital and down the hall. Sam met Will's nurse at the door to Will's private room. "Miss could you bring a new set of clothing for him."  
"Wow you finally got him up." The nurse said smiling friendly. "Sure thing son, would you like any help?"  
"No I think he can handle himself enough to wash, can't you?" Sam said looking at the man leaning against his body. Their had been a silent agreement between the two men to never speak of the incidents that led to Sam realizing his true feelings for Bumblebee. However as Will leaned into his body and breathed against his neck, his body would not allow the memories to fade quick enough.  
"Yeah I'm strong enough to not need assistance nurse, but thanks for the offer." Will said smiling sweetly at the young women and winking.  
The nurse giggled and turned away from the two men and said over her shoulders. "I'll get those clothes for you Mr. Lennox."  
"Does Ironhide know you flirt with your nurses?" Sam teased as he helped Will into the small shower stall.  
"He doesn't care." Will said with more anger then Sam thought he meant to have in the statement. Sam suddenly became curious about Ironhide and Will's relationship in the past four years. He wondered if they had continued the relationship at all since the incident two weeks after his 21st birthday. "It doesn't matter we've grown apart in the last four years. He does like Annabelle though they are...were almost inseparable if Ironhide hadn't been so close Annabelle would have been killed as well." Will said his voice going to a whisper as he thought about the incidents that led up to where he was.  
Sam was about to speak but their was a knock on the door and he turned opening it. The nurse seemed to be surprised that he was still there and a little disappointed. However she quickly hid her feelings behind a fake smile and handed him a new set of clothes for Will. "Thank you." Sam said as he took the clothes and laid them out on the hospital room chair.  
"Sam could you help me?" Will called from the bathroom.  
Sam had feared this might happen. He swallowed nervously and tried to keep his erection in check as he stepped once again into the bathroom/shower on his way locking the door to the room. Will had his shirt off showing the large bruises and marks from the fight he had been in before he had been injured badly by the explosion. Blood rushed towards his groin as Sam's body reacted to Will's naked torso.  
Slowly Sam walked towards Will hoping that he was not going to ask him to take off the rest of his clothes. "Could you help me with my shoes and pants I can't get them off over the cast they put on my leg." Sam had no such luck.  
Kneeling in between Will's leg's since his left one was outstretched the length of the small shower because of the cast, Sam untied Will's shoes trying to hide the shaking in his hands and the growing bulge in his pants. As he pulled off his socks his hands rubbed against Will's feet, he tried to ignore the slight gasp he heard from Will, not looking up for fear he would see what he felt on Will's face.  
However his next task required him to unbutton Will's pants. The action brought back memories of his drunken 21st birthday party and his hands began to shake even more. He was surprised out of his thoughts when a large callused hand took his shaking hand and pressed it to the growing bulge in Will's pants. They both groaned at the heat that was felt through the fabric. Sam looked up at Will who was watching his face with curiosity and interest, there was also a question. Will's other hand came to Sam's face cupping his cheek and slowly pulling him up.  
It didn't take long for Sam to move on his own and before he could name one good reason he shouldn't be allowing himself to give-in, his lips pressed against Will's warm mouth. Lips opened immediately, moans were heard deep in each other's throats and hands began to move on their own. The tongues retraced their steps four years later relearning each point that made the other gasp and press closer.  
Sam's hand on Will's groin had not stayed still for long quickly after their lips touched it began to open his pants. Pushing underneath and grabbing on tightly massaging the arousal and smiling as Will's body reacted by arching into his body. His other hand moved to his back tracing the intricate scars old and new formed from many battles past and present. Will's hands were not idle either, he rubbed against Sam's neck reminding both of the mark he had made and then massaging underneath his shirt and finally reaching his upper chest where he twisted and pinched until Sam was moaning as much as he was.  
Everything seemed to be moving so quickly that they had forgotten about the shower completely. However Sam broke the kiss taking in large breaths to try and get his heart to start beating again. He smiled down at the kiss-swollen lips but turned away from the man. "Sam what?" Will asked but silenced himself as Sam slowly pulled his shirt over his head showing off the flexing muscles of his back. He wasn't as muscular as Will had been at his age but he still worked out and it showed. Then as tantalizingly slow as his shirt, Sam removed his pants shaking his hips as he stepped out of them. He picked them up and placed them on the stool that sat outside of the shower area.  
He had planned to kneel between Will's thighs and continue his ministrations on Will's body, Will had other plans. Even if Will was immobile it didn't mean he couldn't move quickly, he grabbed Sam's arm and pulled him forward. The bench he sat on was low enough so that when Sam stood in front of him, his groin was at his mouth. Will did not hesitate and engulfed Sam's member completely feeling it hit the back of his throat. He then moaned knowing the vibrations would help Sam reach his release.  
Sam struggled to stand as Will continued to suction then lick at his member blowing over top the slit then engulfing it again. However Sam didn't feel like he was being useful he wanted to pleasure Will as well. So he forced himself to push on Will's shoulders forcing him to stop. Sam then proceeded to take off Will's pants massaging his thighs and legs but never touching his erection. Then he sauntered over to the shower head and turned on the water, standing underneath of it allowing the water to wash over his body. He laid down on the wet tile indicating that Will was to lay on top of him.  
Will slowly moved off the bench letting the water flow over his body and lay carefully over Sam's body making sure he didn't hit Sam with his legs. He then proceeded to continue what he had started with better leverage and his leg now on the floor he felt better supported. Sam smiled and licked at the tip of Will's erection and then slid his mouth half-way up and then let it fall out again teasing Will as he felt the suction falter slightly around his own member, then he felt it disappear all together.  
"Sam don't tease." Will demanded.  
Sam smiled but didn't respond he proceeded to continue what he had been doing never engulfing it completely. When he heard Will moan and then felt a slight nip at the tip of his own erection he changed his tactics. He brought his arms around Will's ass and pushed him down onto his mouth, moving him in and out as he fucked his mouth. However he also allowed his hands to wander and it didn't take too long for them to move over Will's cleft.  
Will couldn't deny that he enjoyed Sam taking charge it reminded him of how he felt when Ironhide had pleasured him and he had subsequently pleasured Ironhide. When he felt something move over his ass his body reacted by pushing against it automatically remembering that he had been curious about what it would feel like. He had wondered and had immediately pushed the thought to the back of his mind trying to forget it for he was always curious when Ironhide had been helping him never with Sarah. However at the moment he needed to feel alive and he tried to convince himself it wasn't to try and remember Ironhide when he used to touch him.  
Sam pushed a finger deep inside trying not to jump with joy, he never thought Will would allow him to penetrate him, he had enjoyed Will inside of him and if they had moved to more intimate pleasure he had resigned to allow Will to fuck him again. However with Will now pushing against two of his fingers and begging for a third his prospects had changed. The water was making it easy to push the three fingers in quickly and the sucking was all but forgotten as Will began to moan loudly. They changed positions, Sam wanted to make sure Will was as comfortable as possible. He got up and turned off the shower.  
As quickly as possible, for they couldn't take their hands off each other and continued to kiss and touch, Sam helped Will to the cot. Will laid down and Sam moved in between his legs. Raising his foot into the holder above the bed. Sam slowly moved into Will's body watching his face contort into pain and then slowly watched as pleasure overwhelmed his face and body. Sam was cautious and wanted to stay still inside of him for a few moments however Will would not have it. He moved his hips making Sam moan.  
"Don't make so much noise the nurse will get jealous and call the doctor." Will was able to say as Sam moved slightly and leaned over to lick and play with Will's ear. He muffled his moans in the pillow as Will gasped but kept quiet.  
They kept the pace slow but hard and it took only a few moments before they simultaneously found release. Sam though exhausted knew he would have explaining to do to the two Autobot's waiting outside the hospital so he got up. He kissed the slumbering Captain on the forehead before he got dressed and left.  
As he walked down the hall he heard two women talking. "Have you seen the new guy he is a captain or something, totally hot!"  
"Sorry Dallas but he's already taken."  
"How do you know?"  
"Trust me, he wasn't interested in me helping him take a shower, he got his guy friend to help instead. He is taken."


	2. It Takes One To Know One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Bumblebee try to convince Ironhide of the usefulness of holograms, smut happens.

Sam felt apprehensive when he saw the two awaiting vehicles in the parking lot. They didn't seem to notice him coming towards them as if they were conversing with each other. Suddenly a strong sense of jealousy made him stop and notice how close Ironhide was to Bumblebee. He heard the engine in the yellow camaro start and walked over to him. However he walked around to the passenger side of the car, avoiding being close to Ironhide and got in.  
"Are you angry with me?" Sam asked after thirty minutes of silence. Bee hadn't even turned on the radio, the hologram that Bee had created about three years before was staring intently at the road in front of him.  
"Will seemed to need your presence to feel better." Bee said speaking through the hologram.  
"Bee, I..." Sam didn't really know what he was going to say to Bee, he tried to place his hand on Bee's thigh or arm but his hand passed right through.  
"Why do you waste so much energy on the hologram Bee, when you could be spending your time doing more practical things." The angry harsh voice of Ironhide spoke through the radio making Sam jump in surprise.  
He looked over as the truck passed Bee, even if he had seen the truck drive without a driver before it still felt strange to watch. "You have to blend in Ironhide, it is not common to see a truck driving with no driver. It's illegal actually." Sam stated recovering from his surprise.  
"I don't understand why you don't just make it one-dimensional their is no reason to have it look real and solid, no purpose." Ironhide said ignoring Sam completely.  
Sam rolled his eyes annoyed that Ironhide was completely ignoring him. He then smiled thinking of something that would figuratively kill two birds with one stone, he would be able to prove the purpose of a solid hologram to Ironhide and make up for his actions with Will. "Holograms aren't just useful for driving legally on the roads, they have many other less known uses." Sam said lowering his voice and unbuckling so he would be able to move around in the front seat of the camaro. Bee's hologram glanced at Sam with apprehension in his sky-blue eyes, but their was also lust and love barely hidden under the surface.  
"For instance," Sam said as he slowly began to take off his shirt, making sure he let his fingers touch his skin. "I would not be able to kiss Bee's beautiful lips if he was not solid." Sam threw his shirt in the backseat, and slowly brought his hands up to pinch his hardening nipples. Bee's hologram turned his head his eyes now glowing with lust as he watched Sam's display. "I could not nip at his neck and mark him, claiming him as my own." Sam's hands slowly dropped away towards his pants and he rubbed the rough fabric of his jeans against his growing bulge. Bee's hands were off the wheel though it still turned to follow the twisting road that was leading further into the hills. "He could not kiss me where ever he pleased making me need his touch, his warmth, his love even more." Sam hissed as he felt the familiar touch of Bee's hologram. Electric licks of energy slid slowly up his chest focusing on his upper chest, ignoring his erection.  
"You describe reasons why Bee needs to waste the energy not I." Ironhide stated. Sam smiled he had been listening and he could hear the hidden curiosity under Ironhide's denial. His teasing had worked.  
"Bee we need to stop I want to help make Ironhide a hologram." Sam stated as Bee's hologram sat up from his chest and nodded understanding what Sam was doing. The camaro with the topkick following stopped in a secluded overlook not unlike the one in Tranquility.  
"I am not making a hologram it serves no purpose for me what so ever." Ironhide stated.  
Sam thought about what Ironhide could use a hologram for and immediately came up with one important reason. "You have seen parents and children interact together right?" Sam asked trying to introduce the idea slowly.  
"Yes, I watched Sarah and Will interact with Annabelle everyday." Ironhide said.  
"Have you ever wondered what it would feel like to hug Annabelle or hold her in your arms?" Sam asked knowing he had hit a soft spot when Ironhide didn't immediately deny it.  
"I have, you say I would be able to do this if I had a hologram." Ironhide said curious.  
"Yes, you would be able to interact with Annabelle as a true family member." Sam said.  
"I am not a family member I am a weapons specialist I have no reason to hug a child." Ironhide quickly went back on his previous statement trying to deny his softer side.  
Sam sighed deciding to go about it the direct approach. "I think it would be best if you were taller then Bee since your mech is taller. You should have broad shoulder's and um...large muscles." Sam said, tipping his head to the left pretending to think. "Come on Ironhide its not a complete waste, I promise you will have a better chance of surprising your enemies if you can use all of your resources."  
That got a response out of Ironhide if only a weak one. He produced a ten foot tall broad shoulder and big muscled blob. Sam tried to hold back his laughter as Bee formed his hologram next to him and spoke. "Be reasonable 'Hide you know no human is that tall. You need legs too."  
Ironhide's blob disappeared in its place a six foot tall no-faced body with white broad shoulders and muscular arms, but no hands and no really definitive legs formed. "Um soft chin high cheek bones blue eyes and dark hair. Oh and cut short you know like Will's right after he got back from Iraq." Sam said. Again the hologram faltered then came back with newly completed face. Sam smiled he was coming along nicely. But their was something missing.  
"Ironhide you remember the markings on your proto-form, why don't you tattoo your body like that and make your skin darker then what it is." Bee suggested.  
Ironhide's face broke out into a strange broken up mess as if he was trying to smile. The hologram disappeared completely and in its place was a tall muscular man, his arms were tattooed with strange cybertronian markings and on his chest was hair and the Autobot symbol. His hair was cut short and instead of just dark hair their were bits of grey interspersed. He wore low riding jeans that were dark blue and his skin was tanned. Sam couldn't help but feel his body respond to the handsome hologram, if Will didn't react the same way then something was seriously wrong with him.  
"Now Ironhide." Bee said sensing that Sam's eyes were lingering a little too long on the trucks new hologram. "I am going to teach you how to solidify your hologram so you can hold and touch things." Bumblebee walked forward and stood near Ironhide. He then put his hand out and Ironhide's hologram dispersed then formed again. "You need to think of something solid like your canons, unbreakable." Bumblebee prompted. When he tried to pass his hand through the hologram a second time he could not, his hand touched his arm. Ironhide immediately reacted by trying to punch Bumblebee.  
Sam ran up to his fallen lover worried. "Are you alright?" He asked concerned.  
"He's fine he can't feel anything." Ironhide said uncaringly.  
"Maybe I should teach you touch by sparing it might be the best way to compare how touch feels and is suppose to be used on humans." Bee said completely ignoring Sam's question of concern he got up standing in front of Ironhide with his fists up protecting his face.  
Sam was becoming angry at being ignored, he expected it from Ironhide but not from Bumblebee. Especially if Bee was paying more attention to Ironhide then himself. Sam walked back over to the camaro and sat on the hood unhappy. He didn't feel like watching the sparing match however when he glanced back over at the two holograms his body jerked in pleasure and jealousy.  
Both Autobots had gone without clothing, Bee's reasoning being it would be the best way to feel everything like the ground, the air, and the sun. Sam's body reacted with blood pooling in his groin and the uncomfortable urge to move his hands from his knees to the buttons on his pants. The next thing he saw the holograms do made his body react even more, Bumblebee was trying to teach Ironhide how to pick up an object. Since Bumblebee had had three years of practice solidifying his hologram he suggested he be used as the object to pick up. Ironhide had not been successful the first time and Bumblebee had fallen on the ground, surprised but not hurt. The second time Ironhide had solidified only to his legs so that Bumblebee fell to about his waste and then stopped.  
The image created made Sam jealous. But what happened next made Sam actually get up and protest, Ironhide had gotten frustrated with his failures and the third time he had tried he had picked up Bee to his surprise it had worked. He however did not know his own strength and had proceeded to slam Bee's hologram against the truck's hood. Ironhide had not been able to move and all Sam saw was Ironhide's handsome naked hologram pressed against his Bumblebee. Sam had immediately walked over to the truck and attempted to pull Ironhide away from Bumblebee.  
Ironhide reacted by throwing Sam to the ground and pressing his hands against his shoulder's and his knee into his stomach, effectively holding Sam to the ground. Sam angered that he had been caught off guard and grounded by Ironhide tried to push at him ignoring the leer he saw on Ironhide's face and the fact that Bumblebee was not coming to stop him. "Now you said a hologram could be used to pleasure you, didn't you. But I am not ready to touch a human I have to practice and who better to practice on then Bee himself." Ironhide said teasingly. His obviously perfect solid hand pressed against the bulge in Sam's pants. Sam failed to hold back his body as it arched into the touch, he bit down hard on his tongue to hide the moan of pleasure. Sam closed his eyes against the lust he saw in Ironhide's face and only opened them when he felt himself being picked up. And then placed on something warm and smooth. He opened his eyes and found himself being placed on the hood of the topkick. Holograms formed on the hood to hold Sam's legs down spread apart invitingly.  
"Let me go." Sam said anger brushed aside in a gasp as his pants were ripped off of him in one fluid movement.  
"Your body likes this, it shows its pleasure." Ironhide rubbed an almost too smooth hand across the tip of Sam's erection making him moan wantonly. "By how much it weeps to be touched. However I have to learn much more about the uses of this hologram and I believe your Bumblebee is just the hologram for me."  
Sam growled angry yet not able to deny his bodies reaction to Ironhide's touch. He watch helpless as Ironhide walked over to the awaiting hologram still naked though the evidence of arousal had appeared on both holograms. Sam was taken back when Bumblebee aggressively pulled Ironhide's face towards him, the lips phased slightly connecting and merging before they both solidified and separated. Bee's hands went down to twist at Ironhide's chest making the hood that Sam was forced to lay on vibrate violently. Sam was more aroused then surprised by the vibrations. Ironhide had either forgotten or not cared that his hands were not held down. Sam's hands immediately began to massage and pull at his arousal trying to think of when the tables had completely turned.  
When Sam looked back at the two holograms he felt more then heard the moan that went through Ironhide. Bee had changed his hologram to look like a certain Captain and even if Sam thought Ironhide would always top Will, for some reason Ironhide was allowing Bee in Will's body to aggressively kiss and touch him. Sam's body went rigid when the Will hologram picked up the Ironhide hologram, who instinctively brought his legs around it's waist, and walked over to the ignored human. As Ironhide was placed on his own hood he turned his head to look lustfully at Sam making Sam jerk, his hand would have started moving again however something else was stopping him.  
Sam watched as Will's head bent down to engulf his erection however it was the face he had come to think of as Bee who looked up at him smiling as he blew hot breath over the tip before completely engulfing it. Ironhide was watching this curiously as if taking mental note of what Bee was doing. Sam had almost forgotten Ironhide was there until he felt a separate set of hands ones that were not massaging his balls press against him.  
Ironhide's hands were hesitant but solid. Unlike Bee's hand's that felt like skin and were warm, Ironhide's hands felt like leather and metal. Sam wasn't complaining when the hands went to twist at his chest and make him arch his back into the pain and stimulation. Sam finally let himself give into the holograms ministrations and moaned loudly. Bee removed his mouth and climbed up on to the hood laying on top of Sam. They both moaned as their bodies moved flush against each other, Sam suddenly able to move his legs instantly flipped Bee onto his back.  
Sam took no time in pressing into Bee wanting to feel the electrifying warm space that he loved so much. Ironhide was watching curiously as Sam pierced Bee's hologram and began a pace hard and slow punctuated by twisting of his hips that made the frame of the camaro shake and shiver in pleasure. Bee turned his head towards Ironhide answering a silent question asked by Ironhide.  
Ironhide moved over Sam's body holding him still inside of Bee's body making to two underneath moan in pleasure. Ironhide then pressed his finger into Sam making Sam arch his back down against Bee and push his ass up towards the fingers, electrifying his ass and stimulating his prostrate. As Ironhide removed his finger he moved closer to Sam's body, releasing his hips allowing Sam to pull out of Bee slightly pushing up at Ironhide invitingly. Ironhide couldn't refuse the invitation as he pressed in he kissed Sam aggressively licking and nipping at his lips making sure he was getting as much pleasure as he could give.  
Sam couldn't believe his luck the feeling of his body being surrounded and penetrated by little electric particles was too much for him to handle. He had already had sex once before that day and his body was not as young as it once was. As he felt Ironhide's tongue pump into his mouth in the same rhythm as Ironhide controlled his own body into Bee he was unable to hold back. As cum pumped out of him he felt the vibrations and sounds of gears and wires release air and pressure in the two vehicles that were parked at the overlook.  
"Your forgiven Sam, but never do it again." Ironhide whispered huskily into Sam's ear as he pulled out of Sam and climbed off of his hood.  
"Let's go home Sam." Bumblebee said as he pulled Sam down onto the ground and over to the awaiting Camaro.  
"Thanks Bumblebee." Ironhide said as he stepped through the front door.  
As he sat in the front seat the radio fizzled and laughter was heard coming through it. "Ironhide you have to remember to open the door before you get into the truck."


	3. I Love You to Love Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabelle plays matchmaker holo!Ironhide and Will are stuck in the middle.

Ironhide drove up to the long single story building on the opposite side of the hospital campus. Bumblebee had told Ironhide to pick up Annabelle on his own, telling him it would give him good practice with his hologram. So remembering to open the front door instead of stepping through he walked up to the main door of the building. However before he could open the door a young girl came around the corner crying. Ironhide was so surprised he didn't have time to solidify the bottom half of his body and the girl ran right through him.  
The girl turned around confused and curious wiping the tears from her eyes. Before Ironhide could ask what was wrong an older women in her 50's came around the corner calling her name. "Annabelle please come back." The women stopped in surprise at seeing Ironhide and suddenly became suspicious. Ironhide smiled trying to remember what Sam had told him about first impressions.  
"My name is Stan Ironhide. I am a friend of Captain William Lennox he asked me to pick up his daughter and take her over to see him at the rehabilitation center."  
"Ironhide?" Annabelle asked confused.  
"I know I look different then the last time you saw me," Ironhide nodded slightly at the topkick in the parking lot. He bent down to look directly into Annabelle's eyes. "Its just me, Bella." He used his pet name he had called Annabelle since she was little, she didn't allow anyone to call her Bella except for him. Annabelle glanced over recognizing the truck she had befriended and who had saved her life countless times. She quickly moved around the still suspicious nurse and jumped into Ironhide's arms.  
Ironhide was happy he had already solidified his upper body, making slight changes to make sure Annabelle was comfortable he hugged her back. He never realized that he had missed her, especially when he had not been able to hug her in his other forms.  
"I missed you so much Ironhide." Annabelle said new tears beginning to fall down her cheeks.  
Though Ironhide had lived with Annabelle for eight years he still didn't understand every human emotion and reaction. He still thought tears were indication of sadness he scanned her making sure she was as healthy as to be expected after such an ordeal. Nothing came back to alarm him but she still shed tears. "What's wrong Bella?"  
"Mrs. Stein told me I didn't have two father's she said it wasn't possible. I told her you were as much my dad as Daddy and she yelled at me."  
Mrs. Stein seemed to be suddenly confused and embarrassed by Annabelle's outburst. "I'm sorry sir, I thought since the Captain had a wife that she was honestly imagining you."  
Though Ironhide had the urge to punch something, with Annabelle in his arms, he realized he had to control his temper. Realizing the nurse had not tried to lie her way out of Annabelle's accusation he realized she might not be so bad.  
"That's alright Ma'm." Ironhide said being polite might get them to leave sooner. "I don't live in with the Lennox family, I was a friend to the captain in the war and I'm more like an uncle then a father to her." It was all in the wording he thought. He lived in the garage not the house, when Sarah was alive Annabelle had two parents so an uncle was the best description of his part in her life. Now that she only had one it just made logical-child-sense that he would become her second father. "Will has been expecting to see his daughter for lunch today. I promise to bring her back this evening."  
"Of course, have a nice lunch Annabelle." Mrs. Stein said waving to the young girl. Annabelle leaned contently against the hologram's shoulder happy for the first time in many weeks.  
Break  
"Captain Lennox your daughter is here to see you." The young intern said as Annabelle pushed past her and came into the room.  
Will looked over his daughter making sure she was alright. The left side of her face was still bandaged up, her left arm, had a few scratches that looked to be healing well. She smiled at him and scooted the chair over next to his cot. She then climbed up on the chair and sat at the bottom of the cot. She leaned over making sure not to touch his leg and hugged him.  
Will felt wetness on his neck and pulled back wiping the tears away from her face. "Are you alright?" he asked concerned.  
"I'm fine Daddy, I'm just happy that I got to see you and Ironhide on the same day." Annabelle explained, the tears stopped.  
"Ironhide?" Will asked suspiciously.  
"Yeah he came over to the care center I'm staying at and picked me up. He told me he can project holograms that look and feel like real people. He was able to pick me up and he felt real. He totally fooled Mrs. Stein." Annabelle spoke quickly trying to explain everything at once. Will tried to interpret as Annabelle jumped off the cot and went over to the window.  
"Daddy it's a beautiful day. Why don't we go outside?"  
Will nodded still confused as to how exactly Ironhide had convinced a nurse to allow Annabelle to go see him. Annabelle got the wheel chair that had been leaning against the wall and helped her father get up and sit in the wheel chair.  
"I can push Daddy, don't worry I'm strong." Annabelle said, there was more meaning behind the statement then just the obvious one. Will allowed his daughter to push him out of the hospital and into the expansive outdoor facilities. Because it was also a rehabilitation facility the hospital had large area for the soldiers to learn to walk again in a laid back atmosphere. Annabelle seemed to know where she was going. She ignored the beautiful pond area and finally stopped in a small secluded area shaded by large oaks and a weeping willow. She helped him get out of the wheel chair and sit on the bench. However the surprises didn't end there.  
"Ironhide said you haven't seen his hologram and he isn't able to project it through solid walls yet. So I told him I would bring you out here so you could see him." Annabelle explained innocently enough. Annabelle walked towards what looked like a nicely cut hedge that made the area they were in private. "Okay Ironhide."  
Will was startled when a man appeared next to Annabelle. He was wearing a navy blue tank top and green cargo pants. He was tan, his arms were muscular, he had wide shoulders and a defined chest. His arms were tattooed with strange symbols Will believed to be cybertronian in origin. His eyes were deep blue and his hair was dark. Exactly how Will had imagined Ironhide if he was a human. To Will's surprise Annabelle grabbed on to the man's hand and pulled him towards where Will was sitting. He thought it was a strange reversal that the young girl was dragging Ironhide around. She pushed him not so gently onto the bench next to Will grinning proudly.  
"So what do you think?" Annabelle asked excitedly not allowing Ironhide to say anything.  
"Um...He looks good." Will said hesitantly trying not to look at the hologram too closely. Ironhide had put a lot of thought into the small details of his hologram. Like the tuft of hair that showed over his shirt or that the tattoos looked like they continued under the shirt, he wondered what the rest of them looked like.  
Annabelle beamed brightly as if she herself had thought up Ironhide's design. "I'm going to play on the swing set just over there." She pointed to her right. She ran off glancing back a few times and smiling at her father and Ironhide happy to see them sitting next to each other.  
The silence between them was deafening, so Will decided to speak. "So who helped you think up your hologram's look?" Will asked trying to think of something to talk about that wouldn't remind him of what he had missed over the last four years.  
"Sam and Bumblebee helped me." Ironhide said, "They taught me how to make the hologram solid." Will didn't want to know how that was accomplished however his body was thinking differently. He swallowed nervously when he noticed Ironhide's hand near his leg. "Would you like to know how they helped me?" Ironhide asked his voice deep and husky.  
Will leaned away from Ironhide and jumped when he felt very solid and warm hand against his thigh. He swallowed nervously again this time at how quickly the evidence of his bodies response was showing through his thin hospital pants. "Ironhide this is not the time or place." He said instinctively he pushed at Ironhide trying to push him away.  
"Bumblebee showed me how to control the temperature of my hologram." Ironhide said as his eyes closed at Will's touch, his hands pressing against his body. Will suddenly removed his hands from the body he was suddenly burned. "He showed me how to solidify parts of my body making them as hard." He pressed against Will's thighs making Will's body react even more to the bulge he felt more then saw. "Or as soft as I would like." His lips moved quicker then humanly possible and suddenly a real mouth pressed against Will. He was so surprised that he hadn't remembered to close and a real soft, wet, and curious tongue explored his mouth. Sparks of electricity made Will jump in response and press closer to Ironhide's hologram.  
However Will's mind still was trying to think and he began to make up scenarios of people finding them in this situation, on the top of his mind was Annabelle. He immediately broke away from the kiss and attempted to move further away from Ironhide. He didn't realize that he was at the end of the bench until he was falling off of it. Immediately Ironhide disappeared and reformed his hologram under Will making sure he was soft enough not to hurt him.  
Will found himself sprawled out on top of a very aroused hologram. His mouth was at the junction of the neck and shoulder and even though his mind was yelling for him to stop and reconsider his heart was cheering him on. He bent down slowly kissing along the neck and up to the ears licking at the lobe and then biting his hands came up to hold Ironhide's head. He moved over his lips smiling at the curious and lust filled expression on Ironhide's face. He bent and kissed the side of his mouth. "I think," kissed his nose, "I am," his eyelid they tasted like leather, "In love," nip at his lips the mouth opened. "With you." The kiss was not soft or loving it was desperate attempt to forget the four years they had been apart hiding their feelings, ignoring their frustrations, and covering their sadness and tempers with excuses and lies.  
Desperate and longing however it ended to quickly for both. "I love you too." Ironhide said smiling up at Will. This time with the confession the kiss was soft pulling and just an expression of what was to come long drawn out kisses with desperate attempts to breath in between and stay as connected as possible. Eventually Will had to breathe and Ironhide sensed a presence coming towards them.  
"Annabelle is close." Ironhide whispered.  
Instantly Will got up forgetting momentarily about his leg he tried to sit up on the bench. Ironhide smirked but didn't comment and helped Will get back up on the bench. Annabelle walked into the clearing beaming. She had color back on her cheeks and grass stains on her pants. For the first time the two men saw laughter reach her eyes and they were happy she had finally forgotten about the tragedy that her life had become.  
"Did you have fun?" Will asked smiling back at his daughter happy that she was enjoying the day.  
"Yes, did you?" She asked pointedly. Will tried not to stiffen or blush at the question and nodded.  
"Ironhide did you have fun?" Annabelle asked. The two looked over at the hologram who had suddenly gone stiff and immobile. Annabelle tried to put her hand on his shoulder but her hand went right through. "Ironhide what's wrong."  
The voice did not come from the hologram which was all but gone by then, it came from a large bush. "The decepticons are on the move Optimus has called for all Autobots to assemble."  
"You can't leave Ironhide we haven't had lunch yet." Annabelle said sadly as she went to the bush that suddenly disappeared to reveal that it had been the topkick disguised all along.  
"I'm sorry little one but I have a duty to Optimus I made a promise..."  
"And you must up hold that promise." Will said suddenly getting up and hobbling over to the truck placing his hand on Annabelle's shoulder for support and comfort. "I would go with you if I could. We will be waiting when you return." Will said smiling reassuringly.  
Ironhide's engine rumbled in understanding then it drove out of the hospital parking lot. Annabelle turned into her father's embrace and cried.  
Break  
"Will he be alright?" Annabelle asked looking at the very still transformer.  
"It is up to him now, his spark is weak. However it is still warm and only time will tell if he has the strength to return." Ratchet said sadly. The Autobot-medic had done everything in his power to save Ironhide and Annabelle had watched every minute of the operation asking questions and helping when she could. Her father had been on mission for the last three weeks and did not know about Ironhide's condition. She had not wanted to send him any news until she knew the diagnoses.  
Because of her accident Annabelle had spent less time with real people and more with the Autobots. They did not care what she looked like and did not stare at her scars. She felt more at home and comfortable around them then around children her own age. As she sat watching Ironhide sleep she heard a muffled voice in the next room. Suddenly she was up and running for the door. It opened before she got to it and she ran straight into her father hugging him tightly as he reciprocated.  
"I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner." He apologized. Annabelle stepped back looking at him, he looked and smelled like he just got off the plane.  
She scrunched her nose. "Daddy you can't be seen by Ironhide all dirty and stinky. You should go take a bath and sleep." Will laughed out loud at her demands but agreed that he did need to rest and a good warm bath would do his sore muscles some good.  
"Alright I will do as you say, but tell me immediately if anything changes."  
Annabelle nodded and smiled as she watched his father go up to the second level of the large outpost that the Autobots called their base.  
Break  
Will sunk happily into the warm water of the bath sighing happily. As he was about to drift off into contended sleep he heard a knock on the door. He frowned his daughter would not knock it must be one of the Autobots. He got out and wrapped a towel around his hips he then walked to the door. The man standing on the other side of the door was smiling broadly but when he saw that Will was wearing next to nothing his smiled turned into a leer and his eyes did not try to cover the lust.  
"Ironhide how?" Will didn't have time to finish the question lips hard, soft, pliant, leather, and metal pressed against him. his body responded immediately the towel disappeared and he was rubbing his body wantonly against the hologram before they had gotten to the bed. The hologram's clothes disappeared as quickly and Ironhide had Will on the bed and moaning against his mouth as his hands explored the body he had not touched in over six months.  
"Will...I need..." Ironhide couldn't form a full sentence his lips craved to touch lick and suck at every available piece of skin revealed to him.  
"Yes, god Ironhide love me." Will begged opening his legs.  
Ironhide smiled moving Will's legs into position he bent kissing and biting at Will's nipples and his fingers began to probe and penetrate. Will moaned and pushed on to the fingers feeling himself filled by fingers that sent electric shocks straight to his groin and prostrate was almost too much for him. He resisted and held on long enough.  
Ironhide was having as hard a time keeping control as Will. He couldn't hold back any longer, he pushed in one long full stroke. He knew Will had been penetrated before. His thoughts forgotten as he felt Will push against him and moan, then Will grabbed onto his own erection and began to move his hand in the same rhythm as his strokes. It didn't take long for them to release simultaneously.  
Will was content to lay on the bed spooned against Ironhide listening to the Autobot's engine humming lowly outside his window and the holograms breathing against his ear. He smiled knowing that maybe his life as well as Annabelle's would end up with a happy ending after all.


End file.
